


Portata principale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD of God [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, PWP, Prisoners, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Black e Zamasu hanno utilizzato i desideri per schiavizzare sia Goku che Vegeta. E li tengono prigionieri nel futuro.





	Portata principale

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito de: 'Il mio antipasto' e 'Amore psicopatico'.

Portata principale

_ Mi sono forse perso nei tuoi occhi? _ _ _

_ Lasciami bruciare.  _ _ _

Black sbatté Vegeta alla parete, il principe dei saiyan indossava solo un grembiule rosa a coprire le sue nudità.

“Ho così tanti ricordi da utilizzare, così tante cose che desidero fare” sussurrò. Si trasformò in supersaiyan rosé, una serie di sferette del medesimo colore gli ondeggiarono intorno. Infilò tra le labbra di Vegeta un succhiotto vermiglio, gli afferrò i polsi con una mano e glieli alzò, aderì con il suo corpo a quello dell’altro tenendolo immobilizzato e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Succhia” ordinò seducente.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi e succhiò rumorosamente, sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Devo inventarmi un piano. Ho capito che l’altro è immortale, ma lui no. Potrei ucciderlo, ma l’altro mi eliminerebbe. No, devo aspettare per la mia vendetta… se mi faccio vedere abbastanza accondiscendente, inizierà a drogarmi di meno. P-però… non riesco a disobbedirgli anche quando sono lucido. Ci dev’essere un modo, sicuramente un dio più potente potrebbe rompere anche quest’incanto, qualunque esso sia > rifletté.

“I- io, sinceramente, non capisco cosa c’è di bello nel diventare tutti rosa” disse Goku.

Black assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, guardando Son davanti a sé. Indossava solamente un grembiule azzurro e stava passando delle tazzine vuote da un carrello di metallo al tavolo della cucina.

Black lasciò andare Vegeta e indietreggiò, con un movimento della mano fece ondeggiare una delle sue ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Possibile che tu non riesca a comprendere la bellezza del supersaiyan rosé?” domandò.

“S-sì. Possibile” rispose Goku.

Vegeta impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.

“Sicuramente non sa quello che dice, padrone” disse. Si mise davanti a Goku con le braccia aperte, rabbrividendo.

< Cosa vuole fare questo idiota? Farsi ammazzare? > si domandò.

“Oh, la tua stupidità mi sorprende sempre” gemette Black. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò lentamente la testa. Trafisse Vegeta all’altezza del petto con una spada di energia rosa, Goku sgranò gli occhi e gli s’inginocchio accanto.

“Guarda il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa. Potrebbe essere il suo ultimo respiro. E questo a causa della tua stupidità” disse Black gelido.

Goku strinse i pugni e chinò il capo, stringendo gli occhi.

“Perfetto, arrabbiati e soffri, ogni volta che non ce la fai più, che il tuo cuore si spezza, ecco che io divento più forte” disse Black rabbrividendo di piacere.

Goku scattò, cercando di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso. Fu avvolto da un alone dorato, gli occhi gli divennero bianchi e crollò semincosciente.

< Sono abbastanza Zamasu perché appartenga anche a me > pensò Black, afferrandolo al volo. Lo issò, sentendolo ansimare piano e lo stese sul tavolo. Trasformò nuovamente la sua mano in lama e lo pugnalò al fianco.

“Con questo starai buono” sibilò.

Goku tossì sangue e Black gli mise la mano in bocca, sporcandosi indice e medio di saliva e liquido vermiglio.

< L’aurea di Vegeta è ancora perfettamente percepibile. È solo svenuto, mi basterà curarlo, appena finito > pensò.

“Tu sei sempre stato la mia portata principale. È tempo di gustarti” sussurrò con voce roca. Slacciò il grembiule di Goku e lo lasciò cadere a terra, sopra il corpo esanime del principe dei saiyan. Gli aprì le gambe e gli accarezzò l’interno della gamba, sfiorandogli il membro.

Goku gemette.

“Gli uomini si nutrono di odio, di mancanza di fiducia, di razzismo e di disordine. Ed io mi sono fatto carico di tutto questo per distruggerli con il loro stesso massimo potere.

Lo stesso corpo ci unisce, come due facce della stessa lama. Una medesima falce che porterà alla fine l’umanità” disse Black. Strinse con forza il membro di Goku fino a farlo ululare di dolore.

Lo lasciò andare ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Tu hai sempre voluto essere immortale, ricordato, il migliore. Avido di potere, di attenzioni. Desideravi essere adorato. Ed è per questo che attraverso di me sei diventato perfetto e, anche morendo, non diventerai solo polvere” sussurrò roco.

Finì di spogliarsi e si mise a gattoni sopra l’altro.

Goku ansimò, il dolore si mischiava al piacere, mentre sentiva l’altro premersi contro di lui.

Black si leccò le labbra e si sporse, morse il labbro di gusto sentendo il sapore del sangue pizzicargli il palato.

“Dannato, perché mi fai bruciare di passione?! PERCHE’?! sbraitò. Penetrò Goku con un colpo secco e si mosse su e giù dentro di lui.

Goku ansimava, Black gli strinse i fianchi e lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi grigie dal riflesso rosato si rifletterono in quelle color ebano di Goku.

< Mi perdo nei tuoi occhi e sono loro che mi fanno ardere > pensò. Il suo battito cardiaco era così veloce da ronzargli nelle orecchie e sentiva delle fitte alla cassa toracica.

Black lo penetrò con forza sempre maggiore, strappandogli una serie di urla rauche. Gli accarezzò la fronte delicatamente all’attaccatura dei capelli ed iniziò a diminuire il ritmo.

Goku aveva le gambe completamente spalancate e ansimava vistosamente, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e gemeva.

“Se ti comporti bene, salverò il tuo amico” bisbigliò Black al suo orecchio.

“Pr-prendimi… creami… mod-model…lami…” supplicò Goku tra i mugolii e gli ansiti. Strinse il bordo del tavolo con entrambe le mani, graffiandosi le dita con il legno.

Black si muoveva a onda, dando colpi secchi con il bacino, concentrandosi sui gemiti e le implorazioni dell’altro.

“In…  _mnh_ …  _aaaah_ ….  _Mmh_ … In-deboliscimi… e sal-va-lo…”. La saliva gli colava copiosa dalla bocca a ogni parola e intorno alle sue labbra sporche di sangue si era creata un po’ di schiuma candida.

Black gli accarezzò i fianchi e glieli strinse, continuando a prenderlo.

< Persino ora che non se lo ricorda, è pronto a sacrificarsi per Vegeta. È il cuore per colore che non lo hanno. È il bugiardo onesto, dio di coloro che non sono dei, che brucerà insieme a me > pensò.

Incrementò la sua aura e lo penetrò con un colpo più forte, facendo tremare il tavolo già scheggiato in più punti.

“Perché salvare qualcuno che odia ciò che è?! Non piangere le tue lacrime per qualcuno che non è mai riuscito a sopportare chi è! È un dannato dalle mani macchiate di sangue, che ha lasciato bruciare le sue ali molti anni fa!” ruggì.

< Perché tu desideri lui quanto io desidero te?! Questo tuo corpo arde così tanto per possederlo. Vuole i suoi occhi come io agogno i tuoi > pensò.

Goku si diede la spinta, con un gridolino di dolore e lo afferrò per le spalle, la ferita gli pulsava. Si mosse su e giù, dando il ritmo, facendosi prendere rapidamente dall’altro.

Black chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò guidare.

“Salvalo” ordinò Goku. Diede una spinta con il bacino più forte, il tavolo cedette e Goku si tenne all’altro, lasciandosi penetrare completamente.

Black venne e strinse a sé Goku. Scivolò fuori da Son, che perse i sensi tra le sue braccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHDWU5FOc04.  
> Testo della canzone: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Hollywood-Undead_183137/traduzione-Paradise-Lost-8046284.


End file.
